


My Knight

by Evil_Ed6



Series: Hot Pepper series (TOMCO) [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boyfriends, Everyone Is Gay, Hot Pepper, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rescue, Sex Is Fun, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Ed6/pseuds/Evil_Ed6
Summary: Princess Marco is captured and Tom comes to his rescue.But who really is the one who needs to be saved.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Jackie Lynn Thomas
Series: Hot Pepper series (TOMCO) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739125
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	My Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! A update to my TOMCO Series!  
> It's been a long time but I'm glad to revisit the series. I am hoping to get another Part in soon as well coming up.  
> This one is way longer then the last two. 😁  
> Please enjoy!
> 
> (Please excuse my grammar and spelling)

"Don't fear my dear princess Marco, your knight in samurai armor is here to save you" Tom shouted, burning a demon size hole through the dungeon wall.

"Tom! What the hell are you doing here?" Marco asked, pulling at his bindings.

Tom quickly ran over to Marco who was strapped to wooden table in his purple princess dress.

"I'm here to save you my love! From that evil bitch Henous. After I got the letter that you were taken I came to right away.

"God Damnit Tom! It's a trap RUN!" Marco yelled.

"Wait..... What??" Tom question, until something hard and heavy hit him in the back of the head.  
Falling to the cold stone floor Tom looking up to see the old hag herself before everything went black.

"That is Miss Henous to you."

"Uh.. ouch......" Blinking Tom open his eyes. "Where am I?" 

The demon looked around the room he was in. It look to be around room with no doors with metal walls. Looking up he could see a small opening about 20 feet above him. "How did I get here.... Wait!! Where is Marco?!" He started to panic.

Tom move to get up but realize he was chained to a table.

"I need to get out and save Marco" Tom growled pulling harder on the metal bindings with all his demon strength but they wouldn't budge.

"Why isn't it....giving way....?" He questioned with a growl letting his hellfire out around his hands to try to melt the shackles. But the chain stayed tight and cold around his wrists. "What magic is this?"

"It's powerful anti-demon magic you pathetic demon Prince." Henous laughed.

"You! What have you done with my princess." Tom snarled at the old woman that was standing next to him.

"Oh, Princess Marco is quite comfortable..... for now." She said with a evil smirk. "But to be sure our dear princess will get what is coming to her."

"If you hurt them!" Tom threatened pulling harder at his restraints. Henous walked up grabbing Tom's horns pushing them back until his head hit the table. Tom hissed in pain.

"Or what? There is nothing you can do child." She smiled down at him. "Princess Marco has ruined my life and has destroyed my precious school. I will personally make sure the they they feel every bit of pain."

"Over My Dead body!" Tom said, his words filled with venom trying to get the old lady off of him.

"No child, more like over princess Marcos dead body." She snickered letting go and standing back."After I'm finished torturing your dear princess. You will be the one to finish her off."

"Never going to happen! I would never hurt Marco!" Tom yelled.

"Oh you will, when you're my demon slave."  
Walking over to a nearby table she placed a hand on a book. "This here has a spell that will be able to control you. You will do whatever I ask even kill your precious princess." She said breaking out in a cackling evil laughter.

"I will kill you bitch!" Tom snapped pulling as hard as he could against the bindings. There was no way in hell or heaven he was going to hurt his princess......his queen.

"Now now none of that kind of language." She said picking up the book and opening to a page. "Now let's get started."

Before she could read the first sentence alarm started to sound through castle.

"What now!?" She said annoyed, shutting the book and putting it back down. "Who set off the alarm?"

Growing wings she took off towards the opening. "I will be back soon after I take care of the Intruders." Henous called back, flying out of the hole disappearing.

Tom kept trying to break free but was getting nowhere. "I will never hurt my love Marco! never!" Tom roared as more fire shot out of his body. He would bite his own tongue off and die before he would ever do what that bitch wanted.

A hour passed and Tom was exhausted from trying to free himself. Whatever magic was on this these chains he couldn't break.

Soon there was noise above him coming from the entrance. 'She back! I will not let her control me.' Tom thought in a panic.

"Fuck off bitch! I will kill myself before I do your bidding." He shout it up towards the hole.

"Please don't do that Tom." Came Marco's voice. "I don't want a dead boyfriend to take care of."

"Marco!" Tom said see Marco's head peering over the entrance."You escaped?"

"Of course I escaped Tom, this isn't my first rodeo." He said rolling his eyes. "Remember Star is my best friend after all. How many life and death situations do you think I've been in."

A long rope dropped down as Marco sled down it landing next to Tom.

Peering down at his demon boyfriend on the table Marco looked very upset. 

"......" Tom looked confused.

"What I am upset about is why you fall for such stupid trap Tom."

"You're in danger I needed to have save you." Tom said looking worried. "If I didn't come you could have been hurt."

"First off, I know how to take care of myself Tom." Marco said pointing at the demonic young adult. "Secondly, this whole thing was obviously just tried to get ahold of you using me as bait. The Old hag only got lucky catching me for a little bit."

Marco looked around the room finding the keys to Tom's chains hanging on the far wall. Walking over and grabbing them and returning next to the restrained demon. "But again nothing I couldn't easily take care of." He said.

"Marco she is dangerous, she was going to control me to kill you." Tom bit out. "What would you have done if she exceeded and controlling me, what then?"

"Well I would have have had to kick your ass until I brought you back to your senses." Marco said nonchalantly as he been down to undo the shackles.

"Really? I know you're strong and all babe, but no way you would have a chance in beaten me." Tom laughed.

Marco stopped.

"Why do you think I couldn't beat you?

"Think about it I'm a demon Prince of hell and you're just a human." Tom stated.

"You do know that this 'human' has fought and destroyed countless evil beings in thousands of different universe right." Marco said coming increasingly annoyed.

"Yes, but come on you couldn't overpower me." Tom smirked raising an eyebrow. "Even in sex I'm the dominant one."

"Is that so...." Marco said through gritted teeth. 'So he thinks that I'm a pushover with him huh. Well we will see about that won't we.' Marco smiled throwing the keys across the room.

"Marco? Why did you do that for, we need to get out of here." Tom questioned.

"Oh we will go, but not before your weak little princess has some fun first." Marco said climbing on top have the restraint boyfriend. "I think it is about time I show you that I am not so innocent and weak." Marco purred into Tom's ear for moving down to his skull belt.

"I don't think now is the time Marco, the old bitch could return at any moment. And I'm in no position to protect you." Tom said shivering from Marco's touches down his body.

Marco looked up very annoyed from being interrupted from what he's doing. Sighing Marco pulled the purple ribbon from his wig. Moving back up and taking the demon by the surprise tying it around his boyfriends head gagging him.

"Mmmm?" Tom was cut off as the gag was secured. 'What was he up to? Maybe I went too far?'

"Tom I would have loved to I hear your voice while I going to doing things to you. But if you keep making comments like that it can be a real turn off." Marco said leaning down and kissing Tom over the gag. "I hope you understand sweet heart."

Marco made his way back down to Tom's belt undoing it. Reaching into the tight pants and grabbing a hold of Tom's package. Marco wasted no time in stroking Tom quickly.

Tom let out a moan arched up pulling against the chains.

"Come to think about it Tom, I kind of like you like this. So I think I'm going to have a lot of fun." Marco met Tom's gaze grinning.

Marco let go of Tom's now erection, as the demon whimpered from the lost. In quick motion Marco pulled down Tom's pants exposing his lower half.

"This reminds me of our first time, oh have the tables have turned." Marco smirked. "Now it's my turn."

Marco hovered over Tom pinning his hips down then slowly running his tongue over his boyfriend's member.

"M-mmmmm" Tom moaned from the feeling of the wet heat run up his dick.

"You like that, well how about this a little more mi amor." Marco said hungrily as he gave a slow lick of his lips.

"Ngh -mmm.” Tom panted out as his princess had taken him in all way to the base. 

Marco sucked a little, before starting to humble lyrics to Love sentence song around the demons cock. Sending vibrations through the demon's body.

Tom writhed at the sensation and barely managed to stop from cumming right away. Losing his senses at the humming deepthroat blowjob sent a shiver up the demon's spine. 'Damn Marco, where did he learn this.....'

Tom sucked in a quick breath at the sight before him as Marco slowly drew off his cock with a wet pop.

Tom couldn't take it anymore, using his fire he burn the gag away. "W-why did you s-stop?" He asked frustrated from the lost of the beautiful heat.

"I have something better I would like to do." Marco purred. Moving off the metal table as he smiled lifting up his purple princess dress. Revealing tight laced white panties barely containing his own erection.

"All that is unholy! Damn Marco! I need you so badly!" Tom shuttered out. He couldn't help drooling at the sight in front of him. 

"I thought you would like it." He smirked running his other hand up boyfriend body pulling up his shirt exposing his chest."I was going to surprise you after this mission, but then you came and got yourself caught. So I am not sure you really deserve this now." Marco teased.

"P-please...... I will do thing for you my Queen." Tom begged pulling more in his restraints. "Just don't s-show me such a toxicating sight and denying m-me."

"Well...." Marco said Pretending to think about it. "If you were say that I am your equal and that I know how to take care of myself."

"....." Tom bit his bottom lip.

"Tom if you don't say it I will leave you this way....." He threatened. "...and be back in a week or so to see if you changed your mind yet." Marco turn towards the rope.

"No!..... I was wrong." Tom apologized. "Your independent and strong and I'm sorry." Tom took a deep breath. "Oh I never meant to hurt you, and when your sad I never meant to desert you. You were my Angel my beautiful dove." He sing out.

"Damn Tom...." Marco sighed, turning around with a blush of embarrassment over his face. "D-don't sing to...me like that."

"I know you love it." Tom teased " But I am sorry though, so no please don't leave me like this." He gestured to himself.

"Okay, but I'm not taking off the your bindings yet." Marco said, walking back over and then taking the panties off slowly. Grinning he had held them up so Tom could see. "I'm going to have my fun first Mi amor."

Tom swallowed back a moan at the thought of what his boyfriend had in mind.

Marco climb back up on the table, but this time straddling Tom's shoulders. Lifting up his purple dress exposing himself so his cock was right in front of his boyfriend's face.

"Since you rudely got rid of that gag I put on you, I'm sure you can find something to occupy your mouth with." Marco said with a lustful look followed by naughty lick of his lips. "What do you think Tom?"

Tom didn't even think twice before taking in Marco's hard member into his mouth and started to suck. 

"Tom....ah....yes!" Marco moaned out, thrusting deeper into the tight heat. Tom was more then happy to accommodate.

Tom continue to deepthroat Marco, loving the way his boyfriend was becoming a hot mess on top of him.

"Keep..... K-keep....going....m-mmmm....so good." Marco printed out in ecstasy. Slowly he bringing his fingers to is now drooling mouth and begin to suck and moaning around them.

Tom's eyes open wider at the delicious sight of Marco's actions. Seeing him remove his now very wet fingers and bring them behind him. 'Oh God yes!' Tom moaned around Marco's cock causing the other to shutter from the unexpected added pleasure.

"Tom... don't...ah!.....do that.... again....or I...will...c-cum.... before...." Marco pleaded in a voice thick with lust.

Oh how Tom would be 100% fine making his beautiful Queen come undone right now in his throat. But he will wait, knowing that something even better was to come.

Marco let out a gasp as he push two fingers into himself. Normally he would start with one but he was already loose from the night before. 'Last time I let Tom trick me into a ping pong match. Where winner gets to pick what they do for date night.' Marco thought as he worked himself open more. 

Marco was letting out heated gasps as he shook with pleasure. 

Tom groaned as he could feel his own cock wanting to be touched. Growing a little impatient Tom sucked hard, almost painfully so, several times trying to get as much of the Marco’s delicious pre-cum. 

"Oh!! Tom!" Marco screamed out in pleasure. He was loose enough he needed his boyfriend now.

Marco quickly pulled out crawling his way down the demon's body. Tom was a little disappointed of the loss of his boyfriend's dick filling his mouth. But soon was all forgotten when Marco lined up his wet ready hole over his very erect member. Slowly Marco lower himself onto the big thick cock, letting out a choking moan.

“Ahh!!.... Tom!!.... your cock is so good…more...” Marco panted making lewd moans and stuttered pleas as he started to ride his boyfriend’s length.

"Marco....you're so hot....and tight...." Tom panted out breathlessly. Tom started to thrust up meeting Marco's movements. Pushing in and out of the tight heat caressing lover’s inner walls.

"Yes....ah...Tom faster...ah!" Marco cried out, starting to raise his hips back and forth at a faster pace making his lovers cock hit his prostate. He shut his eyes as he felt dizzily with lust. 

Marco grabbed ahold of his own erection pumping up with the fast pace. He was so close. "My mi amor I am about to cum"

"My princess.....my Queen....kiss me.... I want to feel your lips on mine as we cum together" Tom moaned sinful pleasure, he was at his limit too.

Leaning in Marco and bring Tom into a hard wet kiss. Marco moaned as Tom's tongue push in claiming his mouth, running against his. Marco moaned shivering, so overwhelmed with lust and heat from his boyfriend's kiss. 

Marco moaned in sweet pleasure as his orgasm hit him hard. He tighten around Tom's cock pulling away with a gasp; his manhood twitching. "Tom!" 

"Marco!" With couple of hard thrusts he came deep inside Marco, filling him with his thick cum. 

Marco collapsed on top of Tom holding him tight panting as they came down from their high.

"You know Marco, I wouldn't mind doing something like this again with you." Tom said his voice filled with desire. Marco looked up into his boyfriends eyes. Tom smile then he licked boy’s cheek causing Marco to blush. "I like this dominant side of you, I loved how you take charge."

"I'm sure you do, but I still don't mind when I'm under you." Marco purred kissing at Tom's neck. "Let's just mix it up now and then."

Tom lean up kissing the top of Marco's head gently. "I love you my Queen"

Marco nestled more into Tom's neck. "I love you too."

"Marco! Tom! Really!" Came Star's voice, causing boys jump out of skin. "Geez! We could here you two throughout the castle."

Looking up they could both see Star peering over the open along with Janna and Jackie.

"Hey... Everyone.... I found him." Marco choked out, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You Go Stud!" Janna whistled out, giving a thumbs up.

Tom growled, he didn't want to be interrupted so soon. He was hoping for around two.

"Here we are taking care of all the guards and as for you Marco..." Star said pointing her wand down at them looking upset. "......you were supposed to be rescuing Tom not fucking him" 

"Oh, leave them alone sweetie." Jackie said giggling, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. "I think it's cute."

"I was about to.... You see..." Marco said nervously as he moved to get up off Tom. Biting his lip to stifle a moan as his boyfriend length came out of him. Quickly standing up straight pulling his dress down to hide his predicament. Walking over to the table and picking up the book. "I also the found book." Marco held it up for them to see, but the book wasn't what they got their attention.

Star buried her face in her hands blushing. As Jackie held her mouth shut try not to laugh. 

"Damn Marco, I could see why you couldn't wait." Janna said with smirk licking her lips. "Hey Tom if you two ever break up give me a call." She winked.

"What....?" Marco question until he heard Tom calling out to him.

"Marco if you could.....a little help please." Tom groaned out. He was not only still strapped to the table, now that Marco had moved, he was exposed in all his demon Glory to the audience up of above.

"Damn! Sorry!" Marco apologized, running over and hiding Tom's expose lower half with the book. "I....I forgot..." Marco blushed.

"It's okay, but if you could please take off these chains, if you're not interested in doing it again." He smirked raising an eyebrow.

Marco was considering it until Star yelled down at them again.

"Marco hurry up! Get Tom and the book and let's go. I am not sure how long my sleepy kitty sleeping spell will last on Henous." Star said standing up. "We will meet you guys at the back entrance."

"Don't be long." Jackie said leaving after Star.

Marco sigh, walking over and picking up the keys and back to Tom to undo the bindings. 

Tom set up stretching cracking his back and shoulders. Rubbing his sore wrists and then detaching them. 'It's feels good to be able to do that again.' he thought. Whatever magic was on those chains were kept him from doing it. Looking down at Marco as he was unlocking his legs, he grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled Marco up into a passionate kiss.

Marco moaned into the kiss until Tom pulled away. Tom then pulling Marco into his arms holding in tight.

"What was that for?" Marco asked panting some from the hot kiss.

"For saving me" Tom said in a loving tone. "My beautiful Knight."

-Fin-

"Oh... Don't mind me, keep going you two" Janna cooed.

"Go home Janna!"

**Author's Note:**

> BTW when Marco yells it's a trap to Tom...... But he is dress up like a girl.....Lol just saying. 😜


End file.
